


30 Days of Zorrin

by JD_meister



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8798902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JD_meister/pseuds/JD_meister
Summary: 30 days of written goodness for my under-appreciated OTP.





	1. First Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the revamped 30 Days of OTP by twilishark over at Tumblr.  
> There's honestly not enough love for Zola/Corrin or Zola in general, so here is my own contribution.

# 30 Days of Zorrin

### First Kisses

It wasn't how Zola had planned for it to happen. Actually he had not planned for it at all.

He had feelings for Princess Corrin certainly, but never intended to act upon them. What could he possibly offer to her, when so many others in the army were much more upstanding and suited to her than he was. Any one of them would have been a fine match for the princess. All he was good for was lying, trickery, and having bad posture. Corrin could have anyone she wanted, so why would she ever want him? That was Zola's belief anyway.

Loving her was just to be an idle daydream. Nothing more.

So why then had he lunged forward in the midst of her talking, with no thought for restraint at all, to kiss her?

His lips were on hers before he had a chance to stop himself. It was only a light kiss and barely lasted two seconds, but that was all it took for him to register exactly what he had done. For a brief moment they stared at each other, equally confused, then with a surprised yelp Zola leapt back.

_Oh gods. Oh gods! Why in the hells did I do that?!_

A slight flush had risen on Corrin's cheeks. Words had failed her and she completely forgot the matter she was speaking about before. Zola on the other hand had gone bright red, from his neck to his ears, and was seriously contemplating running as far away as possible. He tried to move but felt as if his legs had turned to stone in his fear, frozen to the spot. Silently cursing his useless legs, Zola stood rooted to the ground, gaze bouncing off anything and everything, not once looking back at her.

'Well...' Corrin began.

His eyes snapped back to hers, jolted by the suddenness of her voice. _Oh gods here it comes, just kill me now it will be easier!_

'I certainly wasn't expecting that!' Corrin rubbed the back of her neck and gave a slightly giddy laugh. 'I hadn't taken you for an act first, think later kind of man.'

'Y-you're not angry with me?' Zola stuttered, wringing his hands.

'Good lords no! I think a part of me was hoping you'd make the first move!'

Zola nearly collapsed with relief. So she wasn't furious or disgusted with him! There would be no need to run away today! He let the breath he hadn't realised he was holding go, and re-composed himself, then realised just exactly what she said and almost collapsed again.

'What d-mfph!' He could barely speak before Corrin cut him off with her own kiss, surging forwards and wrapping him up in her arms. He was momentarily overcome with shock, motionless and unresponsive, then moved in kind, returning her kiss and settling his arms around her waist.

_Perhaps this love can be more than just a dream then..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, for my first attempt at writing and posting a fic, I think that went pretty well!  
> Next chapter's theme is flowers.


	2. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I got a bit caught up in real life matters.  
> Anyway, here are the cute idiots with their flowers~

### Flowers

Another war council meeting meant yet another evening spent labouring over countless reports and summaries. It was not Corrin’s most favourite thing in the world, but some things just simply had to be done. Occasionally she played with the idea of slipping some of her work into her sibling’s piles, but always thought better of it in the end. They already had enough to be dealing with. Setting aside her last stack of papers, finally finished, Corrin sat back in her chair and stretched her stiff limbs. It was time enough for a break, and soon her regular visitor would arrive.

Every few days, usually at the same time, Zola would visit her in her quarters. They had been courting now for weeks, most of it taking place in the privacy of her quarters. Early on in their relationship Zola had expressed his interest in keeping their relationship hidden from the rest of the army, at least for the first few months. Zola’s shyness was a quality Corrin found rather endearing in its own way. Whilst faking self-confidence was nothing new to him, matters of the heart rapidly turned him into a much shyer man. In public they maintained a front of mutual respect and civility; in private there was no need for secrecy.

The sound of approaching footsteps on the wooden landing outside pricked at Corrin’s ears, rousing her from her musing. It was not any of the ninja. They had a near silent step. Jakob and Felicia had already came and went with her tea, so it wouldn’t be them again so early. A gentle knocking coaxed her away from her desk. Upon opening the door she found that it was indeed Zola, right on time as usual.

‘I thought I heard someone coming, I hoped it was you.’ Corrin said, smiling at him.

‘Someone has to keep you from working too hard.’ Zola said as he passed through the doorway. He was standing straighter than usual. His persistent slouch made him appear smaller than most people, including Corrin. Despite standing straighter, he was still not even close to being the same height as her now. Corrin noted how his hands were clasped behind his back, hiding another gift no doubt, and a sweet fragrance that followed him closely. It was not a scent that had hung around him before.

‘Hm, something smells pretty good.’

‘It’s me.’ Zola replied, not missing a single beat.

‘Ha, I’ll bet it is!’ Corrin laughed, rounding on him. ‘Come on, let’s see what you have!’

With a pink tinge to his cheeks and a crooked smile fixed on his face, Zola revealed his gift for her: a bouquet of orange and pink roses with yellow violets, carefully wrapped up in delicate paper and ribbon. Overcome with a sudden bout of bashfulness, partly brought on by Corrin’s endearing and curious expression, Zola could not help but grin even more, and hid behind his flowers, peeking out from over the top to gauge her reaction.

Corrin’s face had lit up the moment Zola brought his gift forward. It was not everyday she received surprise flowers. She relieved his trembling hands of the bouquet and brought them to her face. Up close they smelled even better, and the subtle differences in between in hue from one flower to the next was much more perceptible. 

‘Oh these are so beautiful!’

They reminded Corrin of her time in Hoshido and Castle Shirasagi, reunited with her long lost birth family. It had been the middle of Spring, with the cherry trees in bloom and more flowers than she knew existed joining them in salutation of the sun. For a brief period everything seemed so wonderful and peaceful and right. 

It all felt years away now. The war with Nohr had stolen her away again from Hoshido, taking her mother away so cruelly away, forcing Corrin to fight her way through what was once her country and against her former family. Corrin could not see an end to the conflict, but hoped dearly that it would show itself soon.

_At the very least, there are people here to make the day a little brighter._

‘Thank you for bringing such a lovely surprise! I didn’t even know you could find these flowers around here.’ 

‘Ohh they’re not so hard to find, if you know where to look.’

It had taken Zola the better part of two days scouring the local market and countryside for enough flowers to assemble a suitable bouquet. Wildflowers were appealing by themselves but just could not properly convey the feelings he had for her, and red roses were so overdone these days, not to mention thoroughly expensive. Zola overlooked the fact that his bunch likely costed just as much as any red rose bouquet. It did not matter. If it was for Corrin, he would quite happily spend every coin he had on her. 

‘You really didn’t have to.’ Corrin said, arranging them in a vase on a her dresser. ‘I wouldn’t want you stretching yourself too thin for my sake, 

‘Oh, I insist. Really, it’s no trouble at all. Anything for you.’

Corrin could not help but melt a little under his affections. While she had always had the warmth of her friends and siblings whilst growing up in the Northern Fortress, what she had with Zola felt like something else entirely. A different kind of love than that which she held for her anyone else. She gently played with the petals of one of the pink roses, and than in an instant whirled about to face him.

‘C’mon, let’s go out.’

‘I just got here!?’ Zola had taken the liberty of making himself comfortable at Corrin’s table as she arranged her flowers, and was equally surprised and confused at her sudden exclamation. ‘Out where?’

‘Wherever! The sun will be setting soon, we could go watch that together?’

Caught off guard, Zola briefly sat staring blankly at her, then his senses kicked in and a smile was back on his face.

‘Ah, well now that sounds like a wonderful idea!’ Taking her waiting hand, Zola let her lead the way. From the sureness of her stride and the confidence of her face, Zola was certain she already knew exactly where she was leading him. 

 

That evening, sat up upon the western perimeter wall, Corrin and Zola waited for the sun to make its descent. It was a peaceful evening in the astral plane. Their stretch of wall was empty, bar themselves and the flowers growing from cracks and vines along the battlement. The only people either could see where those who had pulled the guard shift, and they were too busy patrolling to pay much attention. 

When Corrin became distracted by the serenity of the evening and the sun on her face, Zola seized the opportunity to place the flowers plucked from vines into her hair, tucking them behind her ears. Corrin was so caught relaxing in the sun that she almost fell backwards off the wall in surprise. Instinct kicked in, and she righted herself, narrowly avoiding ending up in a heap on the walkway. She looked at Zola. He had an equally surprised expression. For a moment neither said anything. Then both burst out laughing. 

The flowers he had placed in her hair had become disheveled after her near sudden departure from the wall. Some were thrown to the ground but most remained. Gathering more from the vines, Zola reached to adjust his handiwork, but before he could place any Corrin took his hand. Re-arranging herself, she laid her head on his lap, looking out towards the setting sun. The growing blush on her face deepened with every flower so delicately and lovingly woven into her hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was more difficult than it had any right to be.  
> Next chapter is all about pick-up lines~  
> That's going to go so well for them both.


	3. Pick up lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Corrin ruins a nice romantic moment with questionable pick up lines.

‘I’m fine. Really, I am. There’s no need to worry.’

‘Well, if you’re certain then...’

Sat in the privacy of one of the smaller medical tents, Zola still quietly assessed Corrin’s bandages. Earlier that same day, she and a small group of soldiers had set out to tackle a minor incursion of wayward Faceless before they could threaten any of the nearby villages. What she had insisted would be straightforward skirmish had turned into a mad scramble when a second group of Faceless jumped into the fray. Fortunately, Corrin and her soldiers were victorious. Unfortunately, all were injured in some way or another. Corrin herself had taken a knock to the head and multiple broken ribs for her troubles.

The healers were very skilled, Sakura especially. Zola knew firsthand of her talents. It still didn’t stop him checking over Corrin himself. Satisfied that, yes, the bandages _were_ tied correctly and not constricting the life out of the princess, he relented in his fussing and sat back down in front of her. 

‘Am I not allowed to worry for you? From what I heard you did take quite the beating.’

‘Oh it wasn’t that bad. I gave that Faceless what it deserved! I do appreciate your concern though, truly.’ Corrin gripped his hand gently, face earnest. Her forthright honestly never failed to catch Zola off guard, for he was overcome with a sudden bout of bashfulness and couldn’t quite hold her gaze. Despite that, her affection also gave him a jolt of boldness. Taking her face in his hands, he gently pulled her into a soft kiss. With a happy sigh, Corrin pulled him closer, and he had to steady himself with one hand against the tent’s floor. When she tried to pull him back in for a deeper kiss, he skillfully bypassed her and kissed her cheek instead. 

‘I’m here for you. If you need anything, anything at all, just let me know. I’m no organ donor but I’d be happy to give you my heart.’

Corrin said nothing, only turning to look at him. Pulling back, he noticed her face was unusually blank. When he began to worry that he had overstepped some form of unspoken boundary, a mischievous smile began to form on her face. 

‘Your heart eh? I don’t know, that a pretty tough piece of meat, and I think I’d be more interested in other parts of your body.’

_Oh dear._

He stared at her with a look of suspicion, eyes narrowed. They both remained silent. Corrin held the expression of a person trying desperately not to smile but failing miserably.

‘Think of that one yourself did you?’

‘Uh-huh. I hear a lot of strange things from the people in this army. I could compile a book from all I've overheard.’

‘I’m sure you could’

‘Honesty, the things some folk say will amaze you. There’s one I couldn’t help but laugh at, now hows it go again?’ She drummed her fingers on her jaw, trying to pull the memory out from the haze created by the healer’s magic and the earlier thump to the head, then with a triumphant snap of her fingers she remembered. 

‘Oh yes that’s it! That shirt’s very becoming on you-’

_Oh good grief._ Zola could see exactly where this was going.

‘-if i were on you I’d be coming too!’

Zola silently praised the gods that no one else was around to hear the princess speak like this. He could only shake his head and disguise his small laugh with a cough. Perhaps the healers had been overly generous with her medicine. She was giggling at her own words, oblivious to his reaction. Unless, Zola thought, she did notice, and is laughing at me instead... Before he could begin picking at that particular line of thought, a small grunt of pain caught his attention. Corrin was clutching at her side, face pulled into a grimace.

‘Damn ribs...’

‘You really should be resting Corrin, not feeding me lewd lines. You’ll crack a rib, and then what will you tell lady Sakura?’ Rising to his feet, Zola made a move to leave, and was just about to make his good byes when Corrin interrupted him.

‘Wait before you go, there was another good one! The only reason I’d kick you out of bed would be to fu-’

‘Aah yes, sorry I have to go, immediately! Get well soon!’ Zola was halfway out the tent, having barely finished his abrupt farewell. He was not quick enough, however, for Corrin noticed the distinct bright flush on his face, a look she had come to enjoy seeing on him, and was becoming increasingly common the more they were around each other. Maybe she had laid it on a bit thick today, but in her light-headed state it was difficult to tell the good ideas from the bad ones. Another twinge in her side distracted her, and she decided it would be best to follow his advice and rest.

Outside, Zola stood a fair distance from the tent, wondering if that conversation really did just happen. It must just be that medicine. It does funny things to people. Yes, that’s it. Still, he could not help but laugh at Corrin’s temporary lack of shame, such a contrast from her usual self. Even though he knew it was unlikely, a tiny part of him hoped to see that side of her again someday, amusing and oddly stimulating as it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been thinking of changing the fic title to something a bit more meaningful and accurate. Maybe something like '30 themes of Zorrin' or something like that...  
> Edit: I completely forgot to say, the theme of the next chapter is 'anniversary'!


End file.
